


Parvill: 30 day challenge

by Diemthedragon



Series: 30 day challenge [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon





	1. You've Got Me Coming Undone

William Strife was used to Alex Parvis doing what he wanted but showing up at his office and demanding he come home was not something he ever expected. Strife had been staying over night at the office the last few days, working on the large stack of paperwork that had been piling up for the past two weeks. “Parv, I'm busy.” Strife said, not looking up at the dark haired man standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed “You're always busy Strife, I haven't seen you in days!” Parv whined. Strife shook his head “we had lunch two days ago.” he said, pushing away a stack of papers and getting another one. Parv didn't like this and nearly threw himself on to the mahogany desk “Strifykins!” he groaned. Strife shook his head and leaned back, he didn't know why Parv still used that irritating nickname. “If I do come home for tonight, will you stop showing up here and demanding me to do things?” Will asked, meeting the musicians puppy eyed gaze. Parv, taking this as a yes, sprung up and grabbed Strife's hand, pulling him up and out of the office before he could protest.

Will let himself be lead outside and they began walking down the street, they only lived a few blocks away so a car was only needed if the weather was unpleasant. Parv chatted happily about nothing in particular, Strife watched him quietly wondering how things had gotten this way. Parvis who was meant to be for cheap labor had become his room mate and of all things Strife was helping Parvis with blood magic. “Striffffffe” Parv's whine caught his attention and he blinked, “W-what?” he asked. “You weren't listening to anything I said, I'm ready to level the altar up!” Parv said. Will sighed though part of him was worried the blood mage was getting too strong too fast. It had only been about two weeks since the altar reached level 4, “Parv, I think you should give the blood magic a rest.” Strife said, meeting Parv's black eyes, they had this conversation a lot and Will had never been able to convince Parvis to stop “Will, come on! It's chaos, that's what you deal in! This will help you!” It was the same argument Parv always used, “I know that but maybe it's too much! Blood magic is dangerous, it can kill you. It will slowly drain you of blood and then keep draining until there's nothing left!” Will says, deep in his chest he was desperate for Parv to listen to him but it didn't show on his face. “I'm being careful!” Parv said and began walking again. Will sighed, knowing that meant they were done talking about it for right now.

Parv unlocked the apartment and went inside, Strife followed him and looked around, nothing looked a different from when he left except, Parv let go of his hand and stepped away, walking towards his bed room, Will watched him, he hadn't noticed, they'd held hands the whole way home.


	2. Bloody Idiot

A few hours after returning to the apartment, Parv still hadn't come out of his room. Will went over and knocked on the door. “Come in.” Parv's voice rang happily, Will pushed open the door and wrinkled his nose as the smell of blood filled his nostrils. Parv was bent over his altar with his back to the door. Will closed the door behind him and walked over to him, Parv had a look of concentration on his face as he added small cut to the numerous ones on his arm and held his arm over the altar. “I'm just topping it off, don't look so worried Strifey!” Parv said, giving Will his face splitting grin. Will knew there was no point in saying anything, besides the blood level couldn't be too low, they had filled it up a few days ago. “I'm going to get dinner, Chinese food okay with you?” Will asked, Parv nodded before returning his attention to the altar.

Will returned with food about half an hour later. When he entered the apartment something felt wrong, he set the food down and hurried into Parvis' room not bothering to knock, the blood mage was sitting against the wall, his skin pale. Will hurries over to him and checks his breathing and pulse. Both are mostly steady. “Parvis you idiot!” The CEO growls, grabbing his arm that was covered in drying blood, the wound was clotted now, already slowly beginning to heal. Will sat back on his heels with a relieved sigh.

When most of Parv's color had returned, Strife made him eat and take a shower. As Parv showered, Will sat on the couch and turned on the television but he didn't pay much attention to it, and soon he was dozing off. Strife woke up to something warm pressed against his side, he blinks until he sleep is gone from his eyes he looks over, his cheeks burn red as he sees Parvis curled up beside him, the blood mage's head on his shoulder. Will smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around Parvis and resting his head on his.


	3. Tesla

Parvis paused in the living room as he made his way to the kitchen. Will was relaxing on the couch dressed in a grey shirt and black sweat pants. Parv swore he was the only one whoever saw the great William Strife in anything but his trademark business clothing and he couldn't say that didn't make him happy. His eyes traveled to the flat screen TV upon which numerous black and white photos and diagrams were shown. He padded over the dark carpet and stood beside the dark grey sofa. "This looks boring." The Blood Mage said looking down at the CEO. Will's emerald eyes don't move from the screen.  
"You don't even know what it's about"  
"What's it about then?"  
"Nikola Tesla, a brilliant inventor."  
"Who?"  
"He invented the radio, and the system we currently use for power."  
"I thought it was Edison that-"  
"It's taught that Edison was the inventor, he was just a business man though he was also very smart"  
Parvis nods still not seeing the appeal, though he'd never been into science or technology much. With a hum of consideration the dark haired man pads into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn. Strife raises an eyebrow at him as he sits down, tucking his limbs in with the bowl sitting on his lap. "I'll give your boring movie a try." Parv said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

After the movie had finished and the screen turned dark, Will turned to Parv wondering about his reaction. The other man turned to look at him, his face splitting into an impossibly wide grin "Can we make one of those death rays?" he asks excitedly. Strife sighed but couldn't help but be amused. "I'm not giving you a death ray Parvis." he said standing, taking the empty bowl from his lap. "Why not?" Parvis whines "it's chaos! Isn't that your business?!" he followed the blonde man into the kitchen. "Nope, not building you one."  
"Fine I'll build my own!"  
"I'd love too see that."  
"Just you wait!"  
Will just chuckled and set the bowl in the sink.


	4. What you wore on the first day

Will paced the back and forth between the kitchen door way and the living room window, he muttered quietly to himself wondering the best way to go about this. "Maybe I should just ask someone else." he mutters, who would look good at a business dinner with him? To previous dinners he'd taken Lomadia or Nano, they'd both made great impressions but this time was different, it was a bigger deal. The owner of an international company was looking to sell and Will was one of the top contenders but the owner was very picky and Will had heard he favored people in good relationships. Parv was definitely the closest thing he had to a relationship, Parvis did not hide the fact he fancied William Strife in the slightest and though he'd never said it out loud, Will had some sort of feelings for Parvis. 

Strife's train of thought was interrupted by the blood mage himself bursting through the door, a guitar slung over his back. "Hey, I thought you had work?" he said, kicking off his shoes. "I, uh , finished up early." Will said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Parv nodded and headed for his room,the blonde blocked the hall way,determined to get this over with. Will cleared his throat as he felt his face warm up, sure he was already as red as his shirt. "Parv go on a date with me, well, it's a business dinner actually but uhm, go as my date." he said quickly, catching the blood mage's raised eyebrow he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding "please." he mumbled. There was a few moments of silence before the guitarist's face split into his trade mark knife sharp grin. "William Strife, does this mean you fancy me?" he asks with a teasing voice."I never said I didn't." The Ceo argued, crossing his arms. "But you never said you did, and most people would assume that means you didn't like them." Parv said, leaning against the wall. Strife scoffed "You aren't most people,Parvis."  
"True, so what made you finally fall for me? Was it my dashing good looks or my sparkling personality?"   
"I always thought you were handsome,wait, hang on a minute, I didn't say I fell in love with you, just that I didn't not not like you."  
"Ah,so you've always thought I was hot?"  
"Yes, if you want to put it that way. Even when you showed up in my office in a band shirt and black skinny jeans, I mean who wears something like that when you're looking to get hired, even if it is a favor for someone."  
"Wait, you remember what I was wearing?" Parv said, suddenly looking a bit serious.   
Will nods "of course I do, you had that weird cologne on as well, I'm glad you don't wear it anymore."  
"Wow, you're a closeted softie!"  
"I am not, it was just, a memorable occasion."  
"Uh huh, whatever you say strifeykins."  
"Are you gonna go to dinner with me or should I find another date?"  
"I'll go with you."  
"Okay, great."

A few days later, Will stood by the front door waiting for Parv to emerge, even though Sparkles and Leo had helped Parv pick out his clothes he was still a bit nervous, but he'd given them a buffer in case Parv's outfit was inappropriate and he had to make him change. Parv stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him and turning to Will "how do I look?" Parv asked, Will looked him over. His hair was almost neat,still retaining a bit of Parviness, he wore a light green button up that was just slightly too tight on him and showed off his lankiness, black chinos and black converse finished off the outfit and Will raised his eyebrows at the shoe choice "I didn't have any dress shoes." Parv said. Will shrugged "You look good," he said "I'm actually surprised, I thought I was going to have to make you change." he said, grabbing his jacket off the hook. "Well,you can always make me take my clothes off later." Parv said with a wink, Will opened the door and hurried out, hoping the blood mage wouldn't see his blush.

They arrived to the restaurant before the other dinner guests and were seated in a back room. Will sat down while Parv wandered around the room, examining the paintings around the room. Approximately ten minutes later the door opened and an older gentleman of average height entered, he was well but simply dressed in a pair of grey slacks with a matching jacket and a deep purple button up underneath. Following him was a short, older woman, dressed in a simple dark blue dress. Will stood up and made his way over, extending his hand " Mr. and Mrs. Reece, it's nice to meet you." he said, shaking their hands. Parv stepped over and held out his hand "Alexander Parvis, it's nice to meet you." he says with a bright smile. Mr.Reece raised an eyebrow, "Alexander? Are you mr.Strife's assistant?" he asked. Parvis shook his head "No sir, I used to work for him but today, I'm Strife's date." he said grinned. Strife cleared his throat nervously, but Mr. Reece only laughed and asked if they were ready to order.

There was very little business talk all together though Mr. and Mrs. Reece had given him their approval and promised to arrange a meeting to talk soon. Strife visibly relaxed once the couple had left the parking lot. "Well that went well!" Parv said, pulling on his seat belt. Strife nodded and started up the car "Uh, Thanks, for being my date." he said, avoiding the others gaze.

They were up the street from the flat when Will took a sharp unexpected dance. "Uh, Where are we going?" Parv asked, looking out the window as the buildings sped by. "That wasn't a proper date was it? We're going somewhere else." he said. The blood mage raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Strife pulled the car into an empty spot outside of a small bar, Music could be faintly heard, drifting from inside. The two men climb out and enter the bar that was quite busy but they managed to find an empty table and sat down. "How'd you know I like this group?" Parv asked, looking at the small stage. "I heard you talking about them with Kogie." Strife said with a half shrug. Parv leaned over and kissed his cheek, watching as Will's cheeks turned a bright red.


End file.
